Naruto rise to Hokage
by kingofnorma
Summary: 4 years have passed since the 4th shinobi war but that doesn't mean that Naruto can rest he still has to become Hokage , watch as he tries to lead his team his clan and his village into the future and defend them from the storm coming from the west.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this mystery box all cower before the possible things in my box muhaaa.**

**4 years after the fourth great shinobi war**

Chapter one "When the bells toll"

It was a beautiful morning in the leaf village as four friends and a small dog made their way to the academy their names where Gin Inuzuka his partner Haku the dog , Shinbou Aburame, kasi Uzumaki and finally the girl of the group Kuro Yuri Nara.

"Hey shin what's up man" Gin asked his friend noticing he was quieter than normal, this caused the rest of the group to look at the boy hidden beneath his large blue hood "today we get assigned into our genin squads ... What if we aren't in each other's squad?" he asked in a whisper "Hey don't worry about it there's a chance you will be paired with at least one of us NO DOUBT!" Shouted Kasi pumping his fist, gin nodded his agreement "Kuro?" shin asked "I'm sorry boys but statistically we are the worse four in the class so we will be split evenly throughout the squads to ensure balance its standard practice" the girl said bitterly.

They all stood before the academy doors "well here goes nothing" gin shied "Arf arf" his little companion voiced from beside him " Yeah once more into the breach" said kasi getting nods from the others as they entered the building taking their first steps in their ninja career.

The four sat at the back of the class room in their normal seats as they awaited their teacher for the last time. The door opened and in strode their teacher and head master of the academy Iruka " good morning class I'm sorry I'm late" Iruka apologised to his students the room fell deadly silent "first of all I'd like to congratulate you all on passing your tests , now since the curriculum has been corrected the pass rate has shot up dramatically so to counter this the Hokage has decided to change the team numbers from this point on will be put into a group of four so with your jonin sensei you will make a full shinobi cell of five." Iruka explained glowing with pride at his achievement

"Now let me introduce the jonin who will be leading your squads please meet Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Nara, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Tobari Hyuga, Hana Inuzuka Sasuke Uchia And Naruto Uzumaki" at this the room erupted into chaos Naruto and Sasuke where living legends of the leaf and two members of the sanin.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted using big head no jutsu causing all the students plus Naruto to flinch and sit down and shut up " good now team one consists of gin ,kasi, Shin and Kuro Yuri now as you four are bottom of the class you're going to someone who knows what it's like to be dead last" this caused all the kids to snicker at the four friends who were just too thrilled to be together to take offence, "your leader is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said enjoying the shocked look on all the children's faces.

"Team one on the roof right now! " Naruto shouted from his seat before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later on the roof of the academy building Naruto stood before his potential squad "so first off is getting to know each other so I want you all to tell me your names, likes, dislikes and your hopes for the future" Naruto said to the youngsters before him despite the fact he had handpicked this team he still had to go through the routine.

"My name is Gin Inuzuka I like dogs and my friends I hate stuck up pricks oh and strawberries my dream for the future is to be a true alpha" Naruto Looked at the boy he had short black hair brown eyes and the traditional fang tattoos and sharp teeth of the Inuzuka clan he also bore a three scars than ran down vertically across his left eye , he wore a leather vest with the dog Sigel of his clan on the back his arms where bear and beneath the vest he wore a mesh vest , he had on normal black ninja Trousers and a pair of combat boots his headband was wrapped around his bicep. " what about your partner" Naruto asked looking at the white dog "Oh my partner hear is Haku" gin replied no way that's fubar and he's way bigger than Akimaru at that age thought Naruto.

"Next" Naruto ordered "my name is Shinbou Aburame I like loyalty I dislike those who judge a book by its cover my dream is to find a lost island" Shin like all Aburame liked to keep himself covered up he had on a large blue coat that ended just above his knees and his head was hidden under its hood on the back of the coat was the insect Sigel of his clan, he wore blue tinted shades dark blue trousers with combat boots he also wore his forehead protector around his arm.

"Loyalty is a great thing to value Shin, Kasi Your up" Naruto ordered. "Ahh man, my name is Kasi Uzumaki, I like plants and fighting I dislike um um ummm twats totally hate them and my dream is to surpass you sensei and protect our clan NO DOUBT!"

Naruto smiled at his clansman he had grown a lot since Naruto had found him in wave country his once long red hair was now styled to match Naruto he had green eyes tanned skin from his years living in wave his face had a scar on his right cheek that ran from the bottom of his eye to his jaw a memento from his time living on the streets. He wore black combat boots, trousers and t-shirt he also wore a coat reminiscent of Naruto's sage coat it was black with red flames along the rim on the back was a red swirl of the Uzumaki clan he was the only one out of the four that wore his forehead protector in the correct place.

"And finally our young kunoichi" the blonde said "my name is Kuro Yuri Nara I like my boys and listening to music I dislike traitors and my dream is to become as good as the kunoichi I'm named after" the girl had brown eyes and delicate futures her long black hair was tied in a pony tail. She wore a white t-shirt and a black skirt and underneath black shorts she had a black armless jacket with a hood that was down on its bag was the stag Sigel of the Nara clan in white she had mesh fingerless gloves that went up her forearm and like all the others wore combat boots her forehead protector around her waist, Naruto could tell that she would be a stunner when she grew up.

"Okay time for me my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my wife, Ramen and the village in that order I have to many dislikes to list and my dream is to be Hokage BELIVE IT!" Naruto yelled "now guys tomorrow is the real genin test so rest well and meet me at training ground 7 at 9am sharp!"

With that Naruto jumped off the roof and was gone "time for some ramen!" he whispered grinning madly.

The next morning Naruto Stood before the 4 youngsters "Right boys and girl now time for the test, you see these bells?" the four nodded "you have until noon to get these bells from me if you don't you will be sent back to the academy now as you can see there's only two bells that means no matter what two of you will fail!, muhaaaaa!" Naruto laughed evil emanating of him in waves," and if you don't come with content to kill you won't win simple, now begin!" He shouted he expect a brawl or for them all to rush in but what they did took him completely by surprise the four tuned to each other and began to play Kunai, jutsu, log when two winners where decided they rushed there sensei.

Kasi charged head on and threw a punch at his idols head at the same time shin came in from behind with a sweeping kick , Haku charged in from the left flank and gin in the right whilst Kuro just sat back and watched, the move was perfectly synchronised but they wear up against a legend , Naruto simply hoped up onto shins leg he caught Kasi's fist and swung him into the oncoming gin as he did this he shot out his leg kicking Haku away then to finish it off he jumped infusing chakra into his leg this pushed shin into the floor creating a small crater.

"TO ME!" Kuro shouted the boys and dog regrouped at her side "cd1 boys" she said before throwing down smoke pellets to obscure Naruto's view a minute later the three boys ran out of the smoke charging Naruto again, but Naruto's trained eye could easily see the thin wire attached to each boys backs "cleaver girl" Naruto smirked working out Kuro's plan he quickly wove hand signs faster than a normal person could follow before slamming his hands on the ground "swamp of the underworld!" Naruto shouted the three boys sank into the swamp long before they could get to Naruto.

"Nice try using the wire on your backs to allow a shadow possession jutsu but it's been done before and now you have left Kuro defenceless" with that he charged at the girl but just before his fist made contact the girl exploded into a swarm of bugs that covered the blonde hero but as soon as it happened the bugs burst off Naruto who was laughing " aw come on guys you should know I've been fighting Nara's and Aburame's for years" Naruto bragged "WHAT ABOUT AN UZUMAKI!" shouted Kasi from his position stuck in the swamp "Activate" the red head shouted making a dragon hand sign. A large seal appeared on the floor around Naruto , at this he just smirked "a paralysis seal nice work kasi but your forgetting I'm the head of the Uzumaki clan!" with this Naruto walked out of the seal hah that will freak him out the blonde thought "Rule one of seals a seal has to make contact with the attended target" with this they noticed that Naruto wasn't actually on the ground his feet were actually an inch off the ground and had been since he put down the swamp jutsu. now to find the real Kuro and Haku Naruto thought not a second after this thought Naruto felt heat from behind him he flipped to doge a stream of fire coming from the tree line behind where the four where originally stood , as soon as Naruto landed the shadow created by the fire stream shot out and attached itself to his "shadow possession complete" he heard Kuro say from the tree line at that point kasi came running out of the tree line and went for the bells he was just about to grab them when Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke "shit a shadow clone!" kasi swore.

Naruto emerged from the ground a few meters away clapping, "very good guys you all pass!" He said beaming at his team. "Whaaat!?" they all shouted Naruto laughed "the test is a test of team work you all passed the moment you played kunai jutsu log to decide who the two too pass on would be then you all worked to that goal , even though two of you already knew you were going back" with that he released his jutsu the Kasi that had been trapped in the swamp dropped his henge to reveal gin and the other gin turned out to be Haku "I must say that plan was wicked a triple layered deception and timing the seal gin did to make it look like he activated the seal instead of the hidden Kasi was genius to celebrate the forming of team Awesome I will treat you all to some Ramen BELIVE IT!" Naruto said giving the good guy Pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a rock that's painted green**

_Chapter 2 Kasi Uzumaki _

**One month later**

Kasi awoke at six fifty nine as normal a minute before his alarm would go off, he climbed out of his bed and look around his room to calm his nerves it was nothing special he had a small single bed with a small bedside table on the table sat three photos one was of team Naruto, gin and Haku were sat on the floor behind them stood Kuro flanked on either side by Kasi and Shin and behind them grinning was Naruto , the second was of the a picture of the Uzumaki clan all lined up in front of the compound , and the final was a picture of Kuro laughing these three pictures where his most important possessions they showed all he had gained since he came to the leaf three years ago.

He continued to appraise his room; a small writing desk sat in the corner next to his wardrobe scrolls open where he had left them, in the corner next to his door sat a small weapon rack filled with training swords. Satisfied he was still home he sighed and got ready he went through this little ritual every morning he supposed it was because he was afraid of not waking up here of everything that had happened in the last 3 years been a stupid hope filled dream.

These thoughts were quickly taken from his mind when he left his room and smelt the aroma of breakfast wafting through the halls, truly the best thing about been part of the clan wasn't that he had support or a family it was that Naruto as clan head insisted that all clan members eat together and by kami could lady Uzumaki cook.

As he strode the hallway he could hear the clack, clack, clack of training blades colliding I wonder who Ichigo is putting through his passes kasi smiled remembering his mornings training with the ex samurai whomever it is I feel sorry for them he thought.

"Good morning all" kasi said as he entered the room and took his seat next to old man Mako, Mako wasn't just the oldest Uzumaki but he was also probably the oldest person alive his age was 243 years old , his old body kept alive by hundreds of seals, he was the seal master of the Uzumaki charged with protecting its knowledge he had thought his clan lost after the hidden whirlpool village and it wasn't until the world was alive with talk of the hero Naruto Uzumaki that he learnt some had survived , he then just had to make the long journey to the hidden leaf village.

Along with Mako in the kitchen where Karin Uzumaki , Hinata Uzumaki and their respective children Mikasa and Neji , the two women were busy cooking breakfast , Neji was sat watching his mother whilst Mikasa sat drawing Mako as normal was sat clutching a cup of tea watching over the two little ones. "Who's out with Ichigo this morning?" Kasi asked "Kai and Riku are out with him this morning" Mako replied "Are you glad he finally graduated you Kasi" Hinata asked "Yeah but I know that old goat is still holding back when we spar , I just wish I could actually use my skills on the field I'm sick of this holding back cra.. I mean nonsense" Kasi quickly changed before Hinata had a reason to wield that damn ladle. "I think your wait is over kasi Naruto kun went to fetch your team mates ten minutes ago" Hinata smiled , "YEAAAHHH!" he shouted finally no more holding back no more tedious D ranked missions finally he and his friends could begin their own legend and it was one step closer to his true goal.

"Morning Uzumaki's" Greeted Ichigo as he entered the kitchen slash diner , Ichigo was an ex samurai from the land of iron he had the red hair of the Uzumaki clan but it was cut short to accommodate his helmet he had sea green eyes and a trimmed red beard he was in his mid thirties and was a kind and soft man unless of course he had a blade in his hand , he wore a simple set of training armour and at his side as always was the balance blade or as it was commonly known the blade of two graves.

Entering behind him where two young children Kai aged seven and Riku aged six Kai had his hair short imitating Ichigo's hair but his was black with red streaks at random intervals, he also wore light training armour, Riku had blue eyes and long red hair she also wore armour for sparing but hers also had a weight at the back that she had to remove before sitting at the table.

"Breakfast is ready boys and girls" Karin sang "**thank Kami I could eat a brood mother!" **said a fox the size of a small horse with nine swishing tails slinking into the room, at its appearance the two youngest children jumped down from their seats and ran over to the demon "Mornin Kurma-san" Mikasa squealed "Morning unc" Neji Laughed hugging Karma's leg "**Hello kits now move aside and let me eat you know Naruto himself can't stand in the way of me getting some of Hinata-Hime food"**

"Who would have thought all it took to tame the nine tails was a good home cooked meal!" Hinata Laughed "**yes history would be different if instead of people trying to kill me or make me into a weapon they simply invited me over for tea" **the nine tails grumbled this caused a chorus of laughter at the table "**What its true**".

After breakfast Kasi went to meet his sensei and his team outside of the compounds gate, thankfully they didn't keep him waiting long "so Naruto Sensei what's this all about?" asked the ever impatient Gin asked "well today were going to be training within my compound but first you all will have to sign a blood seal contract promising to tell no one what you see and hear within the Uzumaki compound as you all know we are a secretive group" Naruto explained as he produced a scroll and a senborn. "Understandable" shin said in his normal soft voice before taking the senborn from Naruto and pricking his finger when he had sufficient blood on the needle he wrote his name on the scroll. "Aww man I hate needles!" Gin complained before stepping up and marking his and Haku's name in his own blood. Finally a reluctant Kuro followed the boys examples with that done they stepped through the gate. Kasi and Naruto Laughed at the others reactions everyone assumed the compound to be small as they were a small clan but the Uzumaki compound was very large Naruto had brought the land between the Namkazie Estate and the Uchia estate so now a quarter of the city was actually just the two compounds it even had its own forest the outside was protected by genjutsu seals that made the compound look like factories and warehouses.

"Now I need to tell you that no matter what you see you are completely safe okay?" asked Naruto but before they could reply there was an almighty roar "**NARUTO!"** the children all looked to the main building in the centre of the grounds to see the terrifying image of the nine tails fox running straight at them Kasi used to the pairs antic looked over to the others to see how the reacted to the mini Kyubi roaming free Gin and Haku were backing up quickly Shin was extremely calm and Kuro was shaking with fear. Not been able to stand the site of his precious Kuro in that state Kasi Turned her from the sight so she was looking straight into Kasi's eyes "Kuro don't worry he's harmless do you really think I could live here if he was a problem" he said in a soothing voice.

Skidding to a halt in front of Naruto the Kyubi started to rant "**Naruto you have to see it, the best yet I want the clan symbol swapped for it, it's so fearsome bless her little hart!**" "Wow slow down Kurma your going to scare the shit of my genin at this rate" Naruto replied before the end of an orange tail clipped the back of his head "**DONT SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE KITS! HINATA WILL BALME ME!**" Kurma complained "Hinata doesn't care if I swear in front of my team!" Naruto said nursing the back of his head "**BAKA**!" Kurma shouted using his tails to lift little Neji and Mikasa off his Back "oh Hi son" Naruto said taking Neji off the fox "Daddy!" Neji cried in joy hey guys meet my son Naruto said turning to the children. Typical he completely forgot about Kurma Kasi thought shaking his head with slight smile and blush as Kuro was holding herself against him for dear life he looked at Shin who was just looking at Naruto with his head at a slight angle Naruto just scratched his head "hey kids wasn't Gin and Haku with us?".

"Knowing Gin he would of either run straight to his home or to the Hokage" Shin said to his sensei, okay thanks Shin , Kuro is in no state to be chasing kibble breath so Kasi will stay with her and the kids, Kurma try to pick up his sent in case he goes anywhere else I'll send a shadow clone to his house and shin an I will go see Bachan" Naruto said before making a shadow clone , Kurma nodded before changing his form into that of a fox masked anbu and ran out the gate followed by two Naruto's and Shin.

"Is it gone?" he herd Kuro's muffled voice ask "yeah he's gone" Kasi replied Kuro slowly let go of his jacket "I was so scared" it was then she noticed the two children pulling on her skirt as she looked down at them "Kasi Who are these children" this is Mikasa and sensei's son Neji "Don't be scared of kyubiiii he's a big softy" Mikasa told Kuro softly "Ye if he bother you lady ill beat him up" little Neji said protectively staring at her with his big white eyes "Aww my little knight" Kuro said giggling at Neji's claim Kasi on the other hand laughed and laughed little did she know how serious the mini Naruto was


End file.
